Described herein is a method for operating a moving device for a movable component of a motor vehicle. In addition, described herein is a motor vehicle having the moving device.
The automated movement of components between two end positions, in particular an opened position and a closed position, is an important comfort feature of modern motor vehicles. In this context, in particular tailgates, engine hoods and doors of any type are considered to be components. For this purpose, moving devices are used which have a drive unit which is frequently driven by an electric motor and may be embodied as an electric motor. At the start of the movement, the drive unit must apply a relatively large amount of energy here in order to overcome the inertia of the component and friction forces acting in the moving device. For this purpose, a fixed release energy which is to be applied is usually fed by the drive unit.
This fixedly predefined release energy generally causes the component to be able to be released in a largely jolt-free fashion from at least one of the end positions. However, in the case of starting positions between the end positions of the component perceptible jolting and oscillation of the component or other irregularities may occur and bring about irregularity of the overall movement. This loads the mechanism of the moving device unnecessarily and adversely affects the moving comfort of the component.
German Patent Application Publication 10 2006 038 447 A1 describes a method for opening and/or closing a flap of a motor vehicle by a drive, which is controlled by the control unit in such a way that the force which is respectively used to move the flap is at most a predefinable absolute value above the minimum force necessary for movement, depending on the angular position of the flap relative to the motor vehicle.
United Kingdom Patent Application Publication 2 307 758 A describes a flap control device including a flap which moves along a predefined path in order to cover an opening, and an actuator for moving the flap along the path between an open position and a closed position.
German Patent Application Publication 196 41 428 C1 describes a device for pivoting a hinged hood of a motor vehicle, composed of a hydraulic cylinder which is coupled in a hinged fashion to the vehicle body and to the hinged hood and by which the hood can be opened and closed.